


And It Was Just a Song

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a decent day something triggers some old memories, but Kokichi's there to help___Or, the author just needed to vent so he projected himself on to Shuichi
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	And It Was Just a Song

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for rape and child abuse
> 
> I would also like to add that this is a college au and they live in small dorms.

His day had not been the best or the worst. He had the day off, so he had taken a walk. Later he visisted the local cafe, and got some coffee. He might even consider today a good day.

Once he got home, he decided to listen to the radio while reading. After all, he couldn't focus without the music, and at the time it had seemed innocent enough.

Until that song came on.

It took a second for him to realize it was that song, but once he had, it was too late. All hell had already broken loose

The dam broke and memories came flooding in, violent and terrifying. Hands, touching him in all the places he had always hated. Touching him, no matter how much he protested. And after it had all happened, he was driven to school, just like any other day. And that song was playing. 

And it happened againg and again.

Five times in total, but he wasn't counting. Fives times to many for anyone to endure, let alone a child. And after each time, that godforsaken song played.

At some point he had walked over to his bed, sitting there and sobbing. It was too much. Too much. Too much. He sat there, as all the memories just kept coming. They wouldn't stop.

He stayed there, stuck in his head, until a small noise broke him out of his thoughts. A quiet clicking noise coming from his door.

He sat there, staring at the door, unsure of what was happening, until a much louder 'click' rang throughout his room, and the door opened. And, standing there, was the last oetson he expected to see.

Kokichi Ouma.

"Shuichi?" He said, his voice laced with concern and confusion, "Are you ok in there?"

Shuichi sat there, unable to speak. After all what should he say? 'Oh hello sorry I was having a mental breakdown.' No, that wouldn't work. So he sat there silently, watching Kokichi.

Kokichi just stared back for a while, until he seemingly came up with an idea. "Can I sit next to you? You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I still want to help." 

"Sure." Shuichi rasped. He wasn't sure what else to do so he watched Kokichi walk across the room, and sit next to him on his bed. 

Kokichi opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, then closed it. He repeated this a few times, until he actually talked.

"Is it... ok if I hug you?" He said, almost seeming shy. Shuichi thought it over for a moment, before replying. "That would be nice." 

So Kokichi leaned over and hugged him, and they sat there in silence. Sure, there would be thing they would need to discuss later, but for now they were silent and peaceful.


End file.
